Bella's first year at Hogwarts
by memvvd
Summary: Bella goes to hogwarts and a story unfolds. I stink at summaries. Please read better then it sounds. Discontinued...
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I have my own OC her name is Mave and she's stubborn and can be hyper but she won't be in the story much. **This is not in Bella's POV. **

I only own Mave. All harry potter characters are owned by there creator, J.K. Rowling. All Twilight characters are owned by there creator Stephine Meyer.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prologue:

11-year-old Bella woke up suddenly, shooting up in her bed. Her breathing was heavy from the dream she had. She wasn't quite sure what had happened, but she knew it was odd. "That was strange." She said to herself as she went downstairs.

In the kitchen, her mother sat at the table, rifling through the newspaper and munching on chocolate cake. Bella made a mental note to have her eat something healthy later.

"Good morning, Bella." greeted Renee, her usually cheery smile in place.

"Hi, Mom." Bella replied as she gathered the necessary ingredients for cereal. While she was doing this she looked out the window to see a light blanket of fog. _"This is London for you." _

"I have something to tell you later." Renee said, all traces of a smile gone from her face.

"Why can't you tell me now?" asked Bella, surprised at the sudden seriousness from her usually air headed mother.

"Mike is outside. He wants to talk to you." replied Renee.

"Tell him I'm sick." said Bella. She really didn't like Mike. He was annoying and never left her alone.

"Please Bella, go talk to him. I don't like telling him that you're sick when your not."Renee replied.

"Fine." Bella mumbled, finishing her cereal.

Bella walked out onto the porch and noticed Mike sitting on her steps with his back to her. She sat down next to him.

"Hi Bella!" he said, clearly surprised, but with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello." she replied. She glanced across the street and saw an unfamiliar vehicle. "New neighbors?"

"Yep. A girl our age and her father are moving in." he replied. Then he added "And there cat Snowball."

"White cat?"

"No. It's a Calico."

Bella looked at him strange. "That's strange. Why would they do that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know."

Then they saw a brown haired girl come out with a black and white cat and she sat on the porch. She didn't notice them sitting across the street.

"So you have two cats?" said Mike, as he and Bella walked over to her.

She lifted her head slightly. "Yeah. So What?" she said, an arrogant tone in her voice.

"What your name?" Bella asked politely, hoping to get the girl in a better mood.

"Let's go inside, Victor. Dad is calling us." The girl said quickly, picking up her cat and walking inside.

"She's just as rude as she was earlier." remarked Mike.

"Maybe she didn't want to move here. She may have lost a lot of good friends. Give her time." said Bella, remembering her own experiences.

"I didn't think about that." replied Mike.

"So what did you want to tell me?' asked Bella, turning to face him.

"Just about the neighbor." replied Mike.

"Ok." Bella said, going over to her house. Hopefully, Mike would take the hint and leave her alone.

"See you Bella." replied Mike sadly, heading towards his own home.

Bella went back inside to talk to her mother. She found her in the same place at the kitchen table.  
"So, Mom What did you want to talk to me about earlier?" she asked sitting down.

"You know when you where younger how I told you stories about wizards so you would fall to sleep at night?" asked Renee.

"Yeah." replied Bella. _'Where is she going with this?' _she wondered.

"And how I used to tell you that they weren't real?" asked Renee.

"Yes." began Bella. "I also always had a feeling that they were."

"Why would you think that?" asked Renee curiously.

"You don't have that good of a imagination." replied Bella bluntly. "Besides, it was fun to have something to pretend.

"Lying was never one of my strong points." Renee said.

Bella froze. "Wait," She said, "You're seriously trying to tell me that you're a witch?"

"Yes I'm dead serious, sweetheart." replied Renee. "And you have to keep it a secret."

"Of course I will mom. I won't tell anyone." promised Bella.

"When I was your age I went to a wizard's school called Hogwarts. You should be receiving an acceptance letter sometime this week." began Renee when she was interrupted by a small rapping at the window.

"An Owl!" said Bella with excitement.

Renee opened the window and took a scroll from it's mouth, after which, the owl left. She was about to close the window when another flew by missed the open window and hit the closed one. "Arthur's owl!" It flew up to the window sill and Renee took the scroll from it's mouth and it flew off. She handed Bella her scroll and put the other upstairs quickly.

"Mom!" exclaimed Bella.

"Yes sweetheart?" said Renee sitting back down with her.

"I got accepted!" she exclaimed

"Great, sweetheart" said Renee.

"Where would we go for my stuff? I know you can't get this stuff at the mall." asked Bella breathless.

Renee took the list for a minute. "Diagon Alley."

"Where's that at?" asked Bella curiously.

"It's secretly hidden behind an alleyway in London." replied Renee while figuring out approximately about how much they would need.

"Oh." said Bella.

"Maybe you'll meet some kids your age that are going to Hogwarts too." said Renee hopefully. She would feel bad if Bella went to Hogwarts without knowing anybody.

"Not very likely." replied Bella heading upstairs to shower and change. While she was getting changed she began to think if going to Hogwarts with how much of a klutz she was and would it be a good idea. Then she figured if it was too dangerous her mother wouldn't let her go. When she was done she asked her mother. "Can you tell me more about Hogwarts?"

"We'll talk about that in the car on the way." promised Renee. They went out and got into the car.

"Will I be staying there the whole school year?" asked Bella as her mother drove.

"Yes." began Renee looking for words to describe Hogwarts. "It's like when you would go to a college."

"It's all Girls and Guys living quarters right?" asked Bella, concerned.

"Yes sweetheart. All of the new students are put into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"What do you mean by a house?" asked Bella.

"They go mainly on your personality. Gryffindor is the house for courageous and strong people with a few exceptions. Ravenclaw is where the smartest students go. Slytherin is for the ambitious, and, unfortunately, a lot of them end up going down the wrong paths. As for the rest, they end up in Hufflepuff."

"So which house was Arthur in?" asked Bella.

"He was one of my Gryffindor friends." replied Renee. "But I have to tell you that not everyone in Slytherin is bad."

"That makes sense." said Bella.**  
**

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it so far. Action is soon to come. I'll also try to give every character an equal role. **Please R&R. No flames**. Hope to update soon. My life is busy so please don't get mad at me. Please give suggestions for a title.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not in Bella's POV. Special note: **The Cullens are human.

I only own Mave. All harry potter characters are owned by there creator, J.K. Rowling. All Twilight characters are owned by there creator Stephine Meyer.

Please enjoy and review. **No Flames. **

* * *

Bella walked onto the train and began to look for an empty seat. After a while she found one, and slid the door open. She placed her stuff on the racks and sat down. She sighed, staring out the window as the train began to move. She waved to her mother, who, rather predictably, had burst into tears.

"Can I sit with you?" asked a familiar voice.

Bella looked over to the door and noticed Mave, standing in the doorway with an unsure look on her face. "Sure."

Mave threw her stuff on the racks and closed the door. She flopped down on the seat across from Bella, sighing wearily. The trip to Platform 9 3/4 was tiring for Bella, and she assumed Mave felt the same.

"So you're a wizard too?" asked Bella.

"Not yet. Well.. Yeah." replied Mave. Then she switched the topic. "I'm sorry about being rude to you before. I was mad because a close friend of mine called me and said we couldn't be friends anymore. Mike reminded me of him in a strange way."

"I understand moving could be a big change." said Bella, remembering how she felt.

"When I see Mike again I have to tell him I'm sorry." said Mave. She opened her over-sized bag to reveal a black and white cat. It jumped out and began to investigate.

"Cats are allowed at Hogwarts?" Bella asked curiously.

Mave nodded her head. "Would you like to hold him?"

"No thank you." Bella leaned back in her seat. She didn't particularly care for cats. She looked over the door and saw five kids walk by.

The couple in front of the group had the Slythern crest on the cloaks. The guy was husky with short brown hair. The girl next to him was a blond and by her walk Bella could tell she was cocky. The couple behind them was a boy with a ravenclaw crest on his cloak. He had dirty-blond hair and looked nervous. The girl walking next to him had black hair and seemed to hop as she walked. Then behind them was a boy with brown hair Bella blushed; the boy was handsome. He looked over at Bella with a glare then turned away.

"Who were they?" asked Bella, fighting the tomato red coloring.

"The Cullens. My dad knows them. The two in the front were Rosalie and Emmett. The other couple was Jasper and Alice. And then there's Edward. He's a jerk, I wouldn't waste my time being nice to him."

The door slid open. "Can I sit with you two?" asked a familiar voice.

They looked over and saw Mike standing there, twitching nervously as he stared at Mave.

"Hi there Mave." said Mike, eyes downcast.

Mave moved her stuff next to Bella's and sat next to her.

The cat hissed at Mike as it jumped over to Mave. He glared in response. "Well hello to you too."

Mave looked out the window and sighed angryerly. She already knew how Bella was going to answer.

"Sure." replied Bella only because she figured their was no other place for him to go.

He smiled slightly as he put his stuff up on the rack. His leg was close to Mave's and the cat bit him.

"Victor." she scolded trying to hold back her laugh.

"What the?" asked Mike in surprise.

"I'm sorry. He's very territorial." apologized Mave.

"I noticed."

The door slid open. "Hay Mikey you wanna sit with us?" asked an oriental boy.

"Um..." hesitated Mike.

"Go ahead." said Bella.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see yeah around then." Then he took his stuff and slid the door shut behind him.

Moments later...

There was a knock on the door again. They looked over and a red head kid and a brunet where standing there.

"Can we sit with you? There are no more seats." said the brunet.

"Boy you can tell there British." said Mave.

Bella got up and opened the door.

"Thank you." said the brunet.

"Sure." replied Bella.

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is Harry." introduced the red head.

"I'm Bella and this is Mave." introduced Bella.

The cat growled and looked at Ron.

Ron then noticed that his pet rat Scabbers was in his hands.

"Don't even think about it, cat."

"He won't hurt your rat as long as it's in your hands but if it's on the floor that's another story." said Mave.

"What house do you think you going to get into?" asked Ron.

"I don't know." replied Bella.

"I really shouldn't have to go threw the sorting ceremony because I'm going to be in Gryfendor like the rest of my family."

"Cerimony?" siad Bella with a small trace of panic. She hated crowds and hated to be in front of people. Specially if she didn't know them.

"Yes but the sooner you're called the less you have to stand." siad Harry.

"Isn't it alphabetical?" asked Mave

"Random I think." replied Ron.

"Lovely." said Mave sarcasticly. She picked up her book and the cat layed acrossed her lap.

Moments later...

The train stopped and they stepped off with their belongings.

"Move it Weasly." said a boy with blond hair as he pushed threw them.

"Bloody pure bloods" mumbled Ron.

"Rude much?" asked Mave.

"What's a pure blood?" asked Bella.

"Where you just born yesterday?"

Harry glared at his friend. "I just found out a week ago that I was a wizard, maybe it's the same for her."

Sorry." apologized Ron. "A pure blood is a wizard who's parents are both wizards. A mud blood is a wizard who has one wizard parent and one non-wizard parent."

"All first years this way." called a very tall man with a very long knotteed beard.

"Wow! He's Big!" exclaimed Bella.

"Bella Wait up!" called Mike running toward her.

"Great." mumbled Mave. "Can't he get the message that we don't like him."

Mike walked beside Bella now. "I was wondering if we could go on the same boat so you could meet my new friends." Then he noticed Harry and Ron and was slightly jealous. "Who are these guys?"

"This is Ron Weasley and Harry." introduced Bella.

"Harry Potter?" asked Mike curiously.

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" exclaimed Mave in shock.

Mike smiled over at Mave who whipped him the finger.

"Please don't make a big deal over it." said Harry completely ignoring Mave's rudeness toward Mike.

"Don't worry man I won't."

Alice and Edward walked around them.

"I bet you Bella that he'll be in Slythern like the other two." said Mave loud enough for Edward to hear.

"I heard that Silver." mumbled Edward.

"It was meant to be heard." replied Mave.

"I agree with you slightly." said Mike.

"Did I ask for you're opinion?"

* * *

Bella was on a boat with Alice and Edward Cullen along with some girl named Herminoe.

"Hello I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward." said Alice introducing herself.

"I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you. I hope we get to be in the same house." she said with a smile.

"So do I." Bella had a strong feeling that they would be good friends in the near future.

Edward let out a laugh. "You already know it's not going to happen."

"Things can change very quickly." said Alice getting annoyed with her brother. "Say hello to Bella."

Edward glared at Bella but said nothing.

Bella looked down at her feet not knowing what to do.

* * *

Will update ASAP. Please R&R. I also need some title suggestions. **No Flames.**


End file.
